A multinuclear (19F,13C,2H) nmr investigation of various biological systems (ranging from in vivo to isolated biological membranes) interacting with general anesthetics will be conducted. Nmr spectroscopy will enable a non-invasive approach to study the anesthetic-cell interaction with the anesthetic itself serving as a probe. The results with fluorinated anesthetics such as halothane, methoxyflurane, enflurane, and fluroxene will give a range of interactions since their tissue solubility is spread over a 10-fold range. The biological systems studied will include muscle, nerve and red cells. Data from these experiments will be used to characterize the static and the dynamic processes accompanying anesthesia. In addition, muscle will serve as a model for studying the malignant hyperthermia effects seen with these volatile anesthetics.